


We can be heros (Just for one day)

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deputy Director Fitz, Director Ward, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i want them back, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD, 10 years later. </p>
<p>Coulson and May decide to retire. Who will take their place?<br/>Leo Fitz and Grant Ward in their first day at work as the new Deputy Director and Director of the SHIELD .</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can be heros (Just for one day)

 

The Hub was in turmoil as never was seen in those days. People went to was on every side, agents who, until a few days before occupying those offices, were going (FB or reassigned), and new minds fresh and young took their place.

 

This had to be what happened when a new pair of Director / Deputy director took their place, in their very first day of work.

 

Skye and Jemma looked at those offices with wonder. Yes, they were accustomed to attend them, but they had never seen those corridors so restless.

 

"Wow," Skye said, "I never thought we would found so much hustle and bustle"

 

"You know" said Jemma "Our husbands love to do big things"

 

They arrived at holographic recognizer which was at the front door of the control unit and, as usual, Jemma and Skye took five minutes to educate their childrens.

 

Since they were some Agent's sons, they had been included in the recognizer, and God only knows how they love to show their smiling face and hear pronounce their name from the automated voice.

 

"So, Do you remember it?" Said Skye.

 

"Yes mum" said Harper bored, her 10 year old daughter "We come here almost once a month"

 

"And you? Do you remember it? "Said Jemma to her childrens.

 

"Sure" answered promptly Jackson, her 7 year old son "Dad was the one who design it"

 

"Remember that both of your Dads are very busy today" Skye said, "So try to be good"

 

"Mom, you always say the same thing when Grandpa was here" said Harper.

 

One by one they set in front of the detector. Since their children were the only children who attended the base, when Fitz had designed the new sensors, he had seen fit to add even their names.

 

"Agent Jemma FitzSimmons, Level 9, welcome"

 

"Agent Skye Ward, Level 9, welcome"

 

"Harper Ward, daughter of the agents Skye and Grant Ward, welcome"

 

"Jackson Fitz, son of the agents Leo Fitz and Jemma FitzSimmons, welcome"

 

"Emily Fitz, daughter of the agents Leo Fitz and Jemma FitzSimmons, welcome" said the automatic voice in succession.

 

The doors opened, and as usual, the three childrens were amazed to see the multitude of lights that marked the room.

 

"Jackson, keep an eye on your sister," said Jemma.

 

"Yes mom" said Jackson obedient, taking his three years old sister with him.

"Harper, stay with your cousins" ordered Skye

 

"Mom!" Protested the little Ward, but once of Skye's looks silenced her.

 

"Ok, now we just need to find our husbands" said Jemma.

 

"I think I've found yours" Skye said.

 

Leo Fitz was standing in front of the big map that took one of the walls of the room, engrossed watching the routes of some aircraft.

 

"Deputy director Fitz" Skye said, smiling.

 

He was dressed in a full suit and tie, and he looked so different from the dear old Fitz wearing only checkered shirts and cardigans. He vaguely remembered to her that Halloween in which he was dressed up as Coulson.

 

"Girls" said Fitz, turning once, "Are you all alone?"

 

"Your kids are somewhere with Harper" Jemma said, kissing him on the cheek.

 

"And why when they get in troubles they are only my childrens ? " asked amused Fitz "Sister- in - law" he said, waving at Skye.

 

"Wow, I still can't believe it" Skye said, "How's your first day as the boss?"

 

"So far, not bad" said Leo "Although I'm currently only the Deputy"

 

Coulson had decided to retire a few months ago, after years of honorable service. The choice of a successor had been hard.

 

At first he had asked May, but she also wanted to officially hang the gun on a nail. Then he asked Romanoff and Burton, but even they declined the offer. The choice seemed pretty obvious at this point.

 

"Hello Daddy" shouted in chorus Emily and Jackson.

 

"Hello kids" said Fitz sagging "Have you seen the new Daddy's office?"

 

"Good, Can we play with the drones?" Jackson asked hopefully. At least you could certainly say that he wasn't a Fitz.

 

"Only if you promise to eat everything at lunch" Leo said.

 

"Fantastic" Skye said sarcastically, "Now Harper will ask me Drones for her birthday"

 

"Come on Skye" Leo said, "You are the new Academy headmaster, you can always ask some Science and Technology cadet to do it for you"

 

"Hey, I'm not that kind of teacher!" Skye said, almost offended.

 

"Or I can always ask it to one of my mens" said Jemma "I'm the new head of the Science and Tecnology Department , I can do it if you want"

 

"No thank you, I'll decline the offer" said Skye.

 

"And how my nephew number 2 doing?" Said Leo.

 

"Kicking like a storm" said Skye rubbing her big pregnant belly.

 

"I think it's time to go" said Jemma "We have an appointment with the others at 1 pm"

 

"Oh, let's go get the Director" said then Leo "Do you want to see him in action?"

 

"I've saw him this morning, in the bed with me" Skye said with a grin, "But yeah, I don't mind the idea"

 

"From director's daughter to director's wife" Leo said "Things are not that changed for you, you always have a way to ingratiate the boss"

 

"Said the one who practically begged him to let him become his deputy" said Skye.

 

The three picked up the kids and headed down a long corridor.

 

The writing on the door read " _Agent Grant Douglas Ward. Director_ "and Skye was almost tempted to take out her phone and take a picture.

 

"Good morning, Agent Johnson," said Fitz professionaly to secretary who sat in front of the door.

 

"Good morning, Deputy director Fitz, Agent FitzSimmons, Agent Ward" replied the girl.

 

"Can we see the Director?" Said Fitz.

 

"At the moment he is talking with agent Tripplett, but he should be able to receive you"

 

"Oh good," Simmons said, "Tripp is already here"

 

"And as usual, Lance is late" said Skye.

 

"Even Coulson and May" said Fitz, "Did you hear anything from them?"

 

"Yes" said Skye "Mom says that their flight from New York is a little late"

 

"But they are coming with their own aircraft" said Fitz.

 

"Exactly" said Skye "One of their usual bickering"

 

As they entered, Tripplett was comfortably seated on one of the chairs, while the other side of the polished mahogany desk, sat the new director of the SHIELD, Grant Ward.

 

At first, the majority of the agents in the Agency had turned their noses up to the idea that an ex-Hydra agent could become their new Director, but it mattered little. Grant Ward had become their Director after a long and winding road that led him to be a real stud to become the most important agent of the Agency. Coulson believed in him, his family was incredibly supportive and, on the threshold his 50's, he was preparing to play the most important role of his career.

 

"Hello guys" said Grant, smiling, "Are you all?"

 

"Lance is late" said Fitz, "And also Coulson and May"

 

"Then we can do a little toast to our affairs" said Tripp, using a Wisky from the bar cart.

 

 

"Good morning Director Ward" Skye said, kissing her husband.

 

"You've said to me the same thing this morning , Skye" Grant said, laughing.

 

"Yes, but it's strange to be the Director's Wife" Skye said, laughing.

 

"Until a few months ago you were the boss's daughter" Grant said, laughing, "What changed?"

 

"This" said Skye, passionately kissing her husband.

 

"Well, You couldn't have done this things with me" said Coulson, appearing in the doorway with May.

 

 

That day they had planned to have lunch together as a family, to celebrate Ward and Fitz promotion.

 

 

"Hello Grandpa" Harper said running up to him "Fortunately, you have arrived, I hate them when they are like that "

 

"It was to celebrate" said Skye, embracing her father.

 

"Oh, so you were celebrating this morning?" Said Harper.

 

 

"Well, better change the subject," May said, waving both.

 

 

"I must admit that I miss this office," said Coulson, looking around, "Beautiful desk anyway"

 

"Skye chose it" Grant said "Good morning sir"

 

"Ward, you can start call me just Coulson " Coulson said, "You're the boss now. Deputy Director Fitz, How are we going to the command center? "He asked, turning to Fitz.

 

"Everything hectic as usual" said Fitz.

 

"Oh, I don't miss that place at all" said May, who was the deputy director when Coulson was the director.

 

"Ok, we all then?" Said Skye, "I'm starving"

 

"You're always hungry" said Fitz.

"Excuse me if I'm pregnant and I have to eat for two" said Skye.

 

When they went out, Lance was chatting amiably with the secretary.

 

 

"And of course Hunter would find a date even at the Hub" said Tripp.

 

"You're just jealous" replied the latter.

 

Ward and Fitz exchanged a long look of understanding.

 

Together they will revolutionized the agency, but certainly their wacky family would always be the same.

 

Ah, the joys of being the boss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEYLA! 
> 
> Small fluffy fic! 
> 
> I imagined how it would be if Ward and Fitz were the leaders of the SHIELD, and I liked it so much I written this fic. 
> 
> I have the physical need to see them get better, both. 
> 
> Obviously FitzSimmons and Skyeward are endgame, so I thought it was nice that their wifes were going visit their Husbands in their first day of work, taking also the kids with them. 
> 
> And you, what do you think?


End file.
